


A beautiful accident, letting me understand, what love is.

by PrettyPinkPrincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkPrincess/pseuds/PrettyPinkPrincess
Summary: Jongdae was tired of waiting to find his perfect someone. Tired of having to attend another mate run. Tired of pining over the pretty boy who bought his fruits and vegetables thrice a week. Little did he know destiny had saved the best for him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : BMF242
> 
> Pairing : Junmyeon/Jongdae
> 
> Carrier : Junmyeon
> 
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)
> 
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)
> 
> Prompt : Chen is a weak alpha, he knows it, prone to be sick and light weight put him at the bottom of the list of alphas who're goint to find their mates and produce offspring.   
> But maybe this year he'll be lucky....maybe...

The sun is up in the sky and Jongdae is feeling his face drenched in sweat. He’s been taking care of the garden since this morning and at this point he feels so tired, but there is a part of him that doesn’t want to stop, that wants all the fruits and vegetables to be ready for his pack when they’re needed the most, close to the Mating Run, to show he’s strong and deserves a mate just as any other alpha.

The area of his house is divided into four parts, his house being the first one, together with the flower garden up front, the sidelines are fenced by the trees that Jongdae and his father had planted when he was a child. Surrounded by the trees, in the backyard, there is another garden filled with many types of fruits and vegetables. People usually come by to buy some things from him but they  **never** go to his house, they always pick the side of his house, with the small stream of water that has a small and delicate bridge crossing it, coming through the middle of the trees and not wanting to be seen talking to him.

Jongdae works diligently, putting the good fruits and vegetables into two different baskets, one for each, the ones that are ready for consume are put in the garden and the few that are wasted are put by him on the side and after he takes care of everything, he takes them to another basket that he uses to create fertilizer for his plantation.

Just as he was finishing going through the strawberries, he heard the first scream, a loud “I’m coming!” followed by the small bell on the entrance of his house being strongly played, Jongdae grimaced, thinking about the other time Baekhyun had broken it doing the same. He heard the hurried footsteps and the door, leading from his house to the field, open but he didn’t stop what he was doing knowing Baekhyun would slow his work at least a bit.

Jongdae smiled listening to his friend getting closer to him and as he was turning to greet him, he received a big and wet kiss on his cheek and could hear and see Baekhyun’s laugh and face scrunched up.

“Yah Baekhyun!” he exclaimed, voice baffled and amused at the same time, it was usual that Baekhyun was always pranking and making others laugh with his shenanigans “Why would you do this?” He dramatically wiped his cheek as Baekhyun continued to laugh at him, eyes shining with mirth. Jongdae faked trying to hit him, only for Baekhyun to shy away from it, sticking his tongue out, making Jongdae amused while still being angry at him.

Jongdae tried to hit him again, this time he succeeded with a sly smile at Baekhyun’s whine and hand appeasing his “hurt” arm as if it would make the pain go away.

“Let’s stop this! I came here to help you, and this is the way I’m received?” Baekhyun said, pout and whiny voice but there was clear theatrics behind it. Jongdae rolled his eyes yet on his lips was an amused smile.

Jongdae huffed and looked at the baskets full of fruits and pointed at it “Okay, then go pick up those baskets and take them to the front of the house” as he looked at Baekhyun the other boy was already looking at him, eyebrow raised and a pout on his lips, as if he was waiting something from him.

He once again let out an amused laugh “Please” Jongdae added. Baekhyun saluted him “Yes, sir! Right Away!” and went to pick up his first basket of the day, smiling as he heard Jongdae’s blooming laugh.

There are only few people who are willing to be seen with him, Baekhyun and Minseok, who he dearly calls his best friends, have been together since they were children and even though he’s considered a defective Alpha, Beta Baekhyun and Alpha Minseok never thought there was something wrong with him. Their mates changed their minds after knowing him, Baekhyun mated in his second run to another Beta called Chanyeol and, for Jongdae, they are one of the funniest and cheesiest couples out there; Minseok mated in his first run with an Omega called Luhan, and everybody swears they are made for each other, Minseok treating Luhan as a prince and the other always doting on Minseok.

Every time he goes to the Pack’s Market, Jongdae can feel heavy stares from all the people, some people look at him as if he is the scum of earth that doesn’t deserve to live and even more to be in front of them, breathing the same air as everybody. There are other looks that sometimes hurt even more, he can feel the pitying stares thrown his way, of people who feel for him but because of everyone else don’t defend him or help to stop the hateful actions and words.

Jongdae remembers about the animal traps he put southwest from his house, thinking that maybe he will get some meat for the week there. Idly lost on his thoughts he perks up as he hears a sound from his right and looks up to see a beta girl, probably a few years older than him, entering trough the small bridge, till she is almost in front of him but still far away, because no one would want to come closer to him. Her chin is up, an aura of superiority surrounding the beta and making him want to vanish, hating to feel like what they make him to be.

Quickly she throws a food basket at him and, as he is surprised, he barely misses it and imagines what would have happened if he let it fall down.

“I need some of these fruits and those vegetables” She looks at him with an air of finality, waiting for him to pick them up and put in the basket she throwed at him.

He works quietly and fast, anxious for her to go away. After Jongdae gave her basket full of the things she asked and said the total of her purchase, she gives him the coins, a slightly wicked look in her eyes.

“The food is looking better than I had imagined” she trailed off, looking down at her basket “I couldn’t image the food would be in such a good state since someone as defective as you is taking care of it” she makes a face as if she’s surprised.

Jongdae feels his insides twisting with anger and sadness, he feels as if she can see right through him, the ugly smile on her face widening.

“Ah!” She exclaims as if she just remembered something “will you run this year again?” the woman doesn’t wait for his answer “I hope not, wouldn’t it be heartbreaking to see you alone again?” She says with a fake cooing voice, her eyes continuing to shine the same wicked look.

“Goodbye,  _ worthless! _ ” the peculiar happy farewell makes Jongdae uneasy, everyone treats him as an abomination or someone worth of pity, he feels drained and tired of these people who should be like his family, who are his pack and even though treat him like this.

And against all odds, there is Junmyeon, a newly presented adult Omega, son of the tribe leader and his successor, one of the few that together with Jongdae’s friends aren’t embarrassed to walk to the front of his house. He comes three times a week. On the third day of the week, just as the sun starts to rise, to pick up fruits and vegetables for his family and stays till the sun is at its peak. He does the same thing every two days later, picking up fruits from the trees nearby, and going back to his house as the sun is shining in the middle of the sky but he comes back late in the middle of the afternoon to pick flowers to adorn his house.

Jongdae even after his third run dreams of having his other half, whoever it will be, an omega, a beta or even an alpha, someone to cherish and love. He feels helpless since he  _ probably  _ doesn’t have a mate, but since Junmyeon presented himself and as they shared looks and tender talks with each other, his heart started beating faster.

It’s inevitable.

He is so kind, soft and beautiful, Jongdae feels helpless and sad that after some time he started waiting for these encounters to happen, to see Junmyeon again, to feel high as Junmyeon laughs at one of his jokes, his cheeks pinkening and eyes turning into two half-moons. He feels desperate knowing that beautiful boy could never be his.

Jongdae stood there, distractedly looking at his garden, in his head a mess of thoughts till he felt slender fingers slowly resting at his nape, as if trying to soothe the turbulence he was passing through. Jongdae looked behind himself to see Baekhyun, droopy eyes full of worry and the usual smile gone.

“Let’s get inside, I have already taken all the baskets to the front,” He looked at Jongdae, fingers softly pressing on his nape “You should rest a bit, it’s very hot today” Baekhyun let go of Jongdae’s nape and with a small smile and a hand on his arm, he took him inside his house.

Inside the house Baekhyun was making juice with some of the fruits Jongdae had collected that morning. The other one, was seated in one of the chairs, and he knew by the looks Baekhyun was giving him that the other wanted to say or ask something.

After he received the juice, he looked up to Baekhyun “What is it?” Jongdae asked him, for a second he saw uncertainty on Baekhyun’s eyes but he shook his head as he looked at Jongdae.

“You know that you’re important, right?” He quizzed the other, “No matter what other people say, you are deserving of a mate and someone to love you and for you to give love, you know that, right?” Baekhyun said, his voice was hoarse as if he was trying to be strong, not to cry, from sadness or frustration, either way it made Jongdae feel guilty that his problems were affecting the other.

“Baekhyun…” He spoke slowly not wanting to make the other more agitated than he already was “Let’s not have this conversation again…” He pleaded the other.

Baekhyun really looked like he was going to cry, and again Jongdae didn’t know if it was because he was sad or angry at him.

“Jongdae, please, understand that what those people say doesn’t define you” Baekhyun looked at him, taking hold of his hands, the other couldn’t look in his eyes, the pain of listening he was not enough making him unable to look Baekhyun in the eyes. 

“It’s difficult to think they’re lying when it’s all you hear them saying.” Jongdae let out a shaky breath, all his body starting to tremble from all the emotions bottled up inside of him, Baekhyun walked behind the counter, hugging the other tightly.

“Please believe when me or Chanyeol or when the others say it” he spoke softly “You are amazing, and you deserve someone to love you and for you to love.” Both of them stayed close, Jongdae feeling the love from someone as close as the family he had missed for so many years.

A stray tear fell down from his eye, Baekhyun hugging him even more tightly. They stayed like that till the day started to become night, when it was time for Baekhyun to go, he whispered for Jongdae to believe in everything he had said.

Even though Jongdae gave a smile and a soft “I will try”, the slightly worried look on Baekhyun’s eyes, made it more than obvious that his lie was apparent to the other.

Jongdae tried. He really did but every time he listened to the whispers of people who went to his field, that he was weak and not a true alpha, the words once spoken with so much care would vanish from his mind. And even though, he saw Junmyeon and yearned to be by his side, he never truly believed he had a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the most important events for a pack is the mating run, where people found themselves in tune with their nature, ancestors and the land that connects them. Where they can find the person that completes them. Normally people dream of finding their mates and connecting with someone in an almost ‘out of this world’ experience. Mates are supposed to be instantly attracted, because of the looks, personality or charisma of each other and the love between them to be grown and flourish through the years.

The pack is starting to get crazy because of the Mating Run, people starting the Pack’s house decorations, taking care of the fence enclosing the forest and starting the name applications for the run. Their leader, a kind beta named Junhoon, called all the pack for an assemble, assigning jobs for everyone to help with the preparations.

The assemble that took place in front of the Pack’s house made Jongdae nervous to find the pack gathered there. He took shelter beside Chanyeol’s shadow and close to Minseok’s side, that was used to throw glares to anyone who would look at their direction. Even though, the pitying and repelled looks continued to follow him through the day.

Everyone helps as they can, Jongdae, as well as some other farmers received the quest to help filling the banquet that will happen three days after the run. He feels sad for himself, instead of being with the other Alphas and Betas his age hunting, he is told to help with the fruits and vegetables.

People always thought of Alphas as strong and bold, never weak and quiet. He never had anyone to teach him how to hunt, his father always taking care of it while he took care of their home. When his father died, it was too late, and too embarrassing, to try to learn the basics with anyone else.

He feels unsuitable to be anyone’s mate. Every time he thinks about this at night, his mind wanders to the one that makes his heartbeat faster, why would anyone, even more Junmyeon, want him? Why would they lose their time with a mate that isn’t strong enough, healthy enough or good enough to help his pack?

Days pass quickly and sometimes slowly, the mornings and afternoons filled with work, tending the garden and trees, taking care of his traps and receiving buyers; the nights are slow, cold nights alone and sometimes with his friends but every time the clock ticks, Jongdae feels trapped, he knows it’s true what Baekhyun and the others say, that he doesn’t deserve to be alone and that he deserves a mate but he can’t take out of his head everything he hears from the other people in the pack, he feels unworthy.

Dread fills him as he wonders if he doesn’t have a mate, or even worse, if he is being rejected by his. It is unheard of a mate being rejected but Jongdae thinks he could be the first one and he suddenly hopes of, instead, being one of the few and scattered cases that a person doesn’t have one.

He trembles in fear thinking of going, again, to the village and putting his name on the list for the run. He waits and waits, letting time slip through his fingers, when his friends are the ones to ask him to go put his name, he puts a brave face saying he’s not going to run anymore but at their confusion and pleading he accepts.

“Okay!” He says exasperated and then sadly, “I will go tomorrow”.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the market is filled with the sounds of nature and Jongdae’s apprehensive thoughts. He’s kind of nervous to go to the market, it’s been some time since he went there, normally he would ask Baekhyun, Minseok or one of their mates to bring him what he needed, fearing the ugly looks and the harsh words many would give him. He is only going to the Market because he doesn’t have a choice, he  **has** to present himself for the Mating Run, put his name, birth date and say he failed three other Mating Runs, never getting to meet the one he’s meant to be.

As he gets closer to the pack area, the forest starting to thin and small houses and small barns filling his vision, the rest of the people on his pack are doing their weekly activities and as he walks forward into the territory of the pack, he starts to get looks, judging and sometimes pitying, towards him. Jongdae’s feeling even more claustrophobic, wishing he had thought about coming with Baekhyun or Minseok, to not feel so alone.

He gets deeper into the pack area, the Market and its cramped booths and mixed scents, bringing nostalgia of when he used to come with his father as he was a child and run through the booths, looking for things that had fallen or were thrown away and use for his inventions, but more than the nostalgia, he wanted to come back and hide in his house is bigger, he feels a bit trapped with the looks and murmurs he hears as he walks,  _ ‘the defective alpha is here again’, ‘ he didn’t kill himself after knowing no one wants him?’, ‘he is going to try find someone again? Poor him’, ‘he was better dead with his mother’. _

Jongdae stops quickly at one booth, the long walk making him thirsty enough for him to stop and buy two cups of water, drinking slowly because he didn’t even think of bringing more money than he already had on his trousers pockets. The little girl that attended him, looked like she didn’t know who he was, giving a warm greeting and talking about the day with him but as soon as her mother came, she yelled ‘Yerim! Don’t talk to him!’ and gave a nasty glare to Jongdae, as if he shouldn’t have talked to the girl in the first place. The poor little girl gave Jongdae a confused look and an apologetic smile, as much as a child around eight years-old could do, and walked away as her mother stayed in front of him.

He drank his water quietly and looking down, feeling the hatred looks the mother of the little girl would give him, he tried albeit failing if he could find the scent of one of his friends, wanting to have someone with him, but instead all he could smell was the other thousand smells from people, foods and objects.

Then, in a single moment, they all became null, he could smell a sweet scent, lavender and rose and home, and he knew immediately Junmyeon was close, even though he wanted to look, his mind screaming for him to look at Junmyeon, he didn’t. He was already attracting too much attention to him being who he was, let alone looking at the Omega with heart eyes, he was sure people would talk and, in the end, it wouldn’t make it any good for him.

Trying to make himself even smaller, he finished his second cup of water quickly, putting it on the table as he swiftly started to walk away. He heard the same woman from before, Yerim’s mother, talk with a totally different tone he heard directed to him  _ ‘Look at that Alpha with Junmyeon, they will make such a great pair once mated’,  _ she said with a sight as if thinking the whole thing was so romantic.

Jongdae felt powerless at her words, he couldn’t help stopping in the middle of his walk, some people glaring at him, and as he looked over his shoulder, there he saw Junmyeon walking with Oh Sehun, the Alpha’s arm thrown around the other’s shoulder, their height difference showing as they talked, Junmyeon talking and laughing as Sehun looked at him with a soft smile while nodding. Jongdae could see the other people looking with soft looks, finding the Pack’s most precious Omega and one of the best young hunters in the pack, the most ideal couple there should be.

Jongdae looked at both of their smiling faces, his heart dropping and his stomach turning, he knew he didn’t have a chance in the beginning but seeing Junmyeon happy with another person made the small hope he still had inside him vanish.

He received a punch to his shoulder ‘Walk,  _ defective fuck,  _ Stop being more of a problem than you already  _ are. _ ’ The punch and rash words were nothing Jongdae wasn’t already used to, even though Alphas should have the best health, he knew the punch was going to become purple in that same day, but the ache in his heart was big enough for him not to feel anything.

He started walking again, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped even though he was walking rapidly, wanting more than ever to finish everything and go home.

_ (Junmyeon stopped talking as he had smelled a scent he had grown to fell acquainted to, he had looked everywhere but couldn’t find the owner, he was with Sehun and the other was with an arm around his shoulders, something he had become used to do since he had gotten taller than Junmyeon, and gave him a raised eyebrow, he shrugged and continue to talk to him about the babies the Omega his brother was mated to had given birth. Both of them heard a commotion a little bit far from them and the loud ‘Walk, defective fuck, Stop being more of a problem than you already are’. Junmyeon could see Jongdae from here, used to see the older Alpha’s back while he was working on the garden, and felt his heart breaking for the other as he saw how slumped his it was. He felt the need to go and comfort the other but as Jongdae walked away and Sehun pushed him to his mother’s booth, he furrowed his brows, his lips thinning, and looked at Jongdae again, only to find out the other had disappeared. He dejectedly let Sehun lead him). _

Jongdae walked through the rest of the Market, head lowered, and shoulders slumped trying to disappear in the middle of all the other people, his eyes tinged with tears, but he tried to be strong, holding them back. He still felt eyes on him the entire time and he wished he was invisible to them instead, just as an ant, small and forgettable.

The area that is the “headquarter” of the Mating Run is a small tent, with three workers taking turns in the day. The small office is supposed to open in the morning and close in the middle of the afternoon, enough hours so that in ten days all people who needed to put their names for the run had already put them in.

Today was the last day and as the hours clicked by and no one was around, the people in the headquarter were already starting to set things up, talking animatedly about how their task was already done. Jongdae cleared his throat, and as everybody looked at him a deep and suffocating silence fell upon them.

“Good afternoon” Jongdae said timidly, unsure and embarrassed “I came here to write my name for the run.” Earnest and small he knew that because this was the last day and following his history it was possible that they would tell him off, say he didn’t need to run because he wouldn’t be able to find anyone.

The silence stretched, the three workers exchanging looks till two of them went away, an Omega girl that stayed gave him a pitying look and smile. “Come here.” She said picking up a small book and guiding him to a table.

Jongdae sat in front of her, looking to her hands flipping through the pages till she looked at him, a half-hearted smile at the silence that still was overtaking the room. She licked her lips, expectantly looking at him.

“I need your name, age and…” She swallowed a little “-and if it’s your first run or how many times before you participated on the run, at the end I need a little fingertip print to put on the record.”

Jongdae nodded, embarrassed “My name is Jongdae and I’m 22 years old and it’ll be my fourth run” He felt his cheeks warm and couldn’t look in the girl’s eyes.

The only sounds were the ink hitting the paper till some time after, when she cleared her throat “Now, I have to paint your thumb and press in the paper, it’ll be really quick.” Jongdae nodded and let her take his hand and put his finger one more time in the Pack’s record.

The hours didn’t fly as fast as Jongdae wished and as he walked out of the tent the day was still clear and bright. With a heavy heart he realized that to get quicker to his house he still had to walk through the Pack’s common area, walking through the Market, and feeling dread follow him because the day was already awful and he didn’t want to repeat the show that happened an hour ago.

Dejectedly walking he heard the loud but sweet “Jongdae! Jongdae-yah!” and turned to see Minseok rapidly approaching him. He waited till his friend got to him, a smile that was slowly getting big, happy for being close to one of his family at this moment.

They hugged and Jongdae felt the scent of both Minseok and Luhan, his heart beating calmer, relieved that at least Minseok was there with him.

“Sorry I couldn’t come sooner; I would be with you through the Market” He momentarily winced “I heard what happened there…” He gave Jongdae’s arm a soft squeeze, trying to make him feel better and Jongdae smiled knowing that was the best Minseok could do for now.

They walked quietly, and not anymore to the Pack’s Market but to Minseok’s house, a little bit far from the Pack’s group of houses and closer to Jongdae’s house but still far away and in the middle of the forest. The place is calm enough for Luhan to stay with some of the Pack’s kids and help them in their first years.

Minseok looked at him kindly “Stay at our house tonight, your babies will be ok alone for a night.” A mocking smile on his face but overall, he looked earnest, ready to help his friend and make him feel better.

Jongdae slowly nodded, a small smile starting to show on his face.

They walked and talked, Jongdae could feel himself start to loosen up, even smiling a little. Getting to Minseok’s house and the smell of the food flowing through the air made Jongdae realize how hungry he was. The warm hug Luhan gave him made him feel loved once again.

The afternoon and night that were supposed to be filled with sadness and loneliness, were instead filled with laughs, smiles and care from people that were his family. 


	4. Chapter 4

Just six days before the run a heavy rain was falling upon the pack’s territory and as Jongdae tried to pick up the fruits and vegetables that were ripe so they wouldn’t fall and get wasted, all that rain made his clothes wet and cold, he tried to finish collecting them as soon as possible to be able to come back to his house and change his wet clothes and take a warm shower. As the day progressed, the afternoon came and he realized he got sick, sneezing and with his nose running, cold even thought he was wearing a thick sweater and sweatpants.

Jongdae is still inside his house, even though the sun is already up, because he still feels like shit, he has a clogged nose, his throat hurting and his head softly pounding, he knows that anytime soon one of his friends will check up on him, and he hopes that besides bringing some chicken soup they will do some of his work for him, because he can’t see it in himself getting up from his spot on the sofa and doing any chores that day.

He is on his nest for what feels like hours, drifting on and off sleep, turning around on it, feeling his mind restless but his body tired. He doesn’t want to get up or eat, feeling completely dejected to do anything other than stay there.

As he is once again drifting off to dreamland, he hears a knock on his door, but he doesn’t fight the sleep that is slowly overcoming him even though the knocks are getting louder but distant. Jongdae realizes that he doesn’t have a choice when he momentarily wakes up to still hear the sounds of knocks. With a huff he gets up, his thick sweatpants and sweater all ruffled, his face portraying the sleep and sickness that still cling to him.

The person on the other side must have heard his steps, since they stopped knocking. He gets to the door and as he opens it, he gets the shock of his life because instead of Baekhyun or Minseok looking for him, there was beautiful, perfect and slightly worried Junmyeon.

Jongdae doesn’t even know what to do with himself, he feels as if Junmyeon standing on his doorstep is an illusion because of fever. He shakes his head a little bit, trying to sort his thoughts out but the only thing it does is worsening the slight headache he had.

“Yes?” Jongdae lets out, confusion all over his face.

“Hum… Hi.” Junmyeon looks faintly embarrassed, as if seeing Jongdae is making him embarrassed.

Jongdae realizes he’s not exactly in his normal clothes, the worn-out blue jeans and usual white shirt. The Jongdae that is talking to Junmyeon right now is the lazy version of himself, and he feels embarrassed. He looks at Junmyeon and sees that he is wearing his clothes to walk on the forest, when he normally comes to pick up fruits and vegetables to bring to his house. Jongdae quickly realizes that its Thursday, the day Junmyeon usually comes.

“Are you here for the fruits?” Jongdae asks, slowly hiding himself behind the door, wishing Junmyeon wouldn’t see him like this.

“Yes, today is the day I normally come, but I didn’t see you and wondered what had happened…” He trails off again. “Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks, the worry evident in his voice.

“Got a little bit of flu but I’m better now” Jongdae said, shaking his hand dismissively, but right after it the dry cough he let out made him blush.

“Will you be able to go to the run?” Junmyeon looked mild alarmed while asking.

“It’s not like I’ll be missing something…” He shrugged, trying to put a mocking tone on the whole situation but while talking about was visible that his eyes were dull, the pain he felt about the topic showing right through them.

Junmyeon looked ashamed, as if remembering that he shouldn’t ask that to Jongdae.

Jongdae tried to smile to ease the conversation. “ _ Anyways, _ would you like for me to pick up some of the fruits for you?” He thought he seemed convincing, making Junmyeon forget about his illness, but a sneeze and a cough only made Junmyeon frown even more.

“I will pick them but not before taking care of you,” Junmyeon said and Jongdae tried to fight the blush while he coughed again and Junmyeon looked even more determined to take care of him “don’t say anything, I’ll help you.” He said resolute.

Jongdae could only nod as both of them walked through the front door, Junmyeon neatly putting his shoes beside the ones Jongdae had lined beside the wall.

Jongdae stopped for some seconds “Hum… sorry for the mess” letting out a small nervous laugh without realizing “I was too tired yesterday to do anything.”

He nervously ran his eyes through his house, as an one floor house, and even worse as it was in the shape of a circle, everything was a little bit packed, the only parts with walls dividing the place was the two bedrooms and the small bathroom, the rest of the house, the kitchen, living room and dining room all together.

Jongdae stood there a little bit unsure on what to do and Junmyeon looked at him, simple smile on his face, “Rest a bit on the couch” hand dismissively pointing at the area of the couch was located “I’ll make it work in the kitchen.” He smiles again, hand brushing against Jongdae’s shoulder as he gives him a little pat. Jongdae turns, scared Junmyeon will see him blushing once again and goes towards his couch, laying down and picking up and wrapping himself in a warm blanket that was thrown carelessly over it.

He closes his eyes and breathes. In and out.

He hears the sounds of Junmyeon walking through his kitchen, the pans making noise as they clink together, the dull sound of the cabinets being open. Jongdae can feel somersaults on his belly, excited over how domestic Junmyeon is being at his house, he feels scared of liking this so much that when the time comes and Junmyeon finds his mate he won’t be able to feel anything but devastated.

Thoughts run through his head, his breath slowing, till he’s lulled to dreamland.

The soft “Jongdae” and the small hands that shake him are the first things that Jongdae is aware as he slowly wakes up, then his nose (that is still a bit clogged) smells the scent that marks Junmyeon so much, soft with lavender and rose blending so well. Then the amazing aroma of chicken soup, fills the rest of his house and as he smells it Jongdae realizes how hungry he was, after all.

He sluggishly opens his eyes to see Junmyeon’s kind face just a little above his, sweet as always smile plastered on his pink lips and,  _ maybe _ , Jongdae is a very weak man because he can’t stop staring at them. Junmyeon clears his throat and Jongdae shakes his head a little missing completely how Junmyeon’s cheeks got a little pinker.

Jongdae is helped to sit up, one of Junmyeon’s hands on his back as the other holds his wrist. As he is seated, Junmyeon starts to frown, a hand flying to touch his forehead tenderly with the back of it, and his frown deepens, mouth thin.

“Jongdae, I think you have a fever. Do you have any medicine here?” Junmyeon asks quietly and calmly, so Jongdae who just woke up with a fever can comprehend.

“Yes, I think there is some medicine on the top cabinet of the bathroom” His throat feels parched, and he confusedly looks around trying to find a cup of water.

Junmyeon comes back with a cup with the herbs and water, all scrambled together turning the water in an ugly shade of brown and green. Jongdae pales a little, whining and grimacing, already smelling the awful medicine and remembering it’s taste.

Junmyeon laughs at his face, an airy and cute laugh, Jongdae feels stunned till he smells the cup right in front of his face, another grimace on his face and Junmyeon’s voice asking him to ‘open up’. He drinks as fast as he can, almost throwing up after finishing the cup, he feels uneasy.

Junmyeon brushing a hand through his hair followed by an “You did great, Jongdae” and a smile, makes the medicine one hundred percent worth drinking. Junmyeon helping him sit straight to the couch’s back, bringing him the soup and sitting in front of him while delicately guiding the first few spoons filled with warm and tasty soup to his mouth making the experience a ten out of ten would do it again, in Jongdae’s humble standards.

After some time and reluctantly, on Jongdae’s part, he said he was able to eat by himself, Junmyeon only nodded, small smile on his face. Jongdae finished the whole bowl “It was delicious, Junmyeon!” while clapping his hands. The smile on Junmyeon’s face was priceless, proud and happy, Jongdae felt momentarily ecstatic that the smile on his face was towards him.

“I’ll wash everything as a thank you gift for making me this soup” Jongdae said, already up and with the bowl on his hands “Have you eaten something? I think I have some fruits or some meat you can snack on.”

He walked randomly, knowing where he wanted to get but not minding his surroundings, Jongdae only stopped as he felt Junmyeon’s hand on his arm, grip strong but not tight.

“Jongdae, it’s okay, let’s sit a little bit” He took the bowl from the other’s hand, guiding him back to the sofa “You’re still tired, it wouldn’t be any good not to rest more.” Junmyeon once again seated him, back straight to the sofa, “I’ll clean the things and you stay here, okay?” He nodded.

A noise of complaint was out of Jongdae’s mouth without him even realizing “But have you eaten? I’ll feel bad if you made me food, but you feel hungry.” With the tips of his eyebrows up and his moth in a pout he looked up towards Junmyeon and he could see the moment his eyes softened.

“I ate some soup and fruits before I woke you up, you needed more sleep” He said, smile soft and eyes even more, “I’ll clean, and I’ll be right back.”

Jongdae lied down, the same sounds as before lulling him to sleep, a calm and comforting sleep. He woke up briefly, another pillow added below his head, he felt feathery touches on his hair, delicate fingers sliding through the strands and softly touching his scalp. With his eyes still closed he was brought again to dream land.

His ears started working first, the sound of giggles becoming clear, he could hear some exchange of words, but his muddled mind couldn’t make up what the sounds were about.

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light, the curtains of his house were pulled tight and the only source of light was one of the small windows by the kitchen. He turned a little, only to find out that his head was on top of Junmyeon’s thighs, one of his hands was on top of Jongdae’s head, he felt a whiplash remembering falling asleep to soothing fingers through his hair. His mouth dried, quickly getting up only for him to dumbly knock his head on Junmyeon’s chin and the other to wake up scared and confused.

Junmyeon with a hand on his chin and Jongdae with one on his head both looking at each other confusedly, the air stale, till the only thing they could hear was laugh. Turning their heads so fast to the high laughs, they found Minseok and Luhan, both curved into each other, hands touching their stomachs or cleaning the tears that fell down on their faces.

Everytime they wheezed, throat-y’s “Oh my god!”, “I can’t believe it!”, “Did you see that?!” made both Jongdae and Junmyeon become even more embarrassed.

“Can you please stop! My headache is starting again because of you and this wasn’t even that funny!” Jongdae outragedly accused them.

“Are you sure it isn’t that funny, Jongdae? I think it’s a very comic situation.” Luhan said with a smile on his face that made Jongdae direct a deadpan look towards him.

Both of them glared at each other till Minseok’s small and airy laugh made both of them look at him, “You act like children,” he snorted as the other two loudly made their opinions known “Junmyeon, I’m so sorry you had to take care of this baby… he gets so cranky when he’s sick” Minseok huffed, as if he was tired of Jongdae, but his eyes shone with care.

That moment Jongdae too seemed to remember there was another person in the house, he looked apologetic and flustered towards Junmyeon.

And the angel that Junmyeon was only shook his head, “It wasn’t a problem looking after him” he looked momentarily disconcerted, a gentle smile trying to show “Hum… I think I should go, it’s already late and I have something to do at home.” He looked a little bit embarrassed and Jongdae only nodded, jumping out of his seat.

“I’ll take you to the door” He quickly said “Minseok and Luhan, could you start dinner?” He sent them a glare, the other too promptly hiding their smiles and going to the kitchen.

Junmyeon put his shoes on as well as Jongdae, the other following him outside his house, “Come here, I’ll give you some of the fruits I picked up yesterday” Jongdae guided him to the side of his house.

“Jongdae, you don’t need to- “Junmyeon said but was swiftly interrupted by Jongdae “But I want to, I’m very thankful for you. Instead of treating me like how the others treat me, you treat me as an equal, I’m very thankful for it.” He smiled to Junmyeon, eyes squinted, and the corners of his mouth turned up, his friend-reserved cat smile, “This is the least I could do.”

Junmyeon stayed quiet, and Jongdae took it as an acceptance to what he had said. Both of them worked quietly and fast.

After a good quantity of delicious fruits were already packed Junmyeon got up “This is already too much, Jongdae” He smiled “Thank you.”

Jongdae could only nod his head, curved smiled still on his lips “You’re welcome.”

“I’m going now” Junmyeon quietly laughed “I really hope to see you at the run” he said as he looked directly at Jongdae’s eyes, the only thing that showed how much flustered he was, was the pinkish color that adorned his fluffy cheeks. He waved his hand, turned around and went ahead, hands with baskets full of fruits, to the darkness that engulfed the forest.

Jongdae was still in shock, eyes wide and mouth parted. He shook himself, trying to organize his thoughts and not let his mind wander at Junmyeon’s words,  _ ‘did he really mean what he said? I bet he didn’t even realize what he was talking…’. _

Jongdae got up from his spot on the ground and again shook his head a little, trying to forget Junmyeon and his smile. Before opening the door, a groan escaped his lips as he remembered who was inside his house, knowing the night was going to be full of his friends pestering about Junmyeon being that close to him.

Dejectedly he opened the door and could already hear Luhan’s loud voice followed by Minseok’s laugh “Our Jongdae is in love!”, he sighed again, small snort following as he entered his house and closed the door behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was finally here.

Jongdae woke up that morning physically better than he had been the whole week and, yet, he felt paralyzed. Deep anxiety was floating through him every time he thought of what would happen that same day, as the sun was high up in the sky and it made him fear how this whole thing was going to go.

He was supposed to go at midday to the area of the run, so he could be put into his classification group, and till then he had the whole day to do anything he wanted. But he couldn’t make himself do anything. The morning came, sun rays shining through the gaps of the curtains, but he was awake way before that, thoughts, memories and fears making him unable to sleep correctly, waking up from time to time. The whole night was like that and when the morning came, he felt as if he was crushed, body tired and mind even more.

The boys came together, all four of them, worried smiles and tight hugs. Chanyeol and Minseok took care of the kitchen, making breakfast for all of them, while Baekhyun yanked Jongdae towards the couch, almost turning into an octopus and hugging him, Luhan came right behind them, sitting on Jongdae’s other side and running a tender hand through his hair.

Jongdae stayed almost impassive to everything. He felt warm, the best warmth he could feel when things weren’t all right, together with the ones that became his family, but most of the time he felt numb, like he was almost on autopilot.

The food was brought to him, all five of them in an almost puppy-pile, eating and making a mess of his couch. They tried making him smile, Baekhyun and Minseok cracking some jokes, but it almost fell flat to Jongdae. He tried to eat everything they had put on his plate, but he didn’t feel like doing it and as he stayed there, surrounded by them, he felt so thankful for them and so angry at himself.

He couldn’t believe he couldn’t move on from something he knew was going to happen, it was just a matter of time till the run would happen and Junmyeon would get out of there, arms intertwined with Sehun’s.

The clock tickled by, too fast for Jongdae’s liking, till Minseok, warm hand on his shoulder as he shook him off his daydreaming. “It’s time.” He said, simply, face portraying such maturity that Jongdae felt momentarily protected, he nodded and went to his room, to put the clothes that were requested for anyone who participated in the run to use.

The trousers he had to use made him fidget, normally the date of you first run was engraved on the top part of the waist line then as you found your partner at the huge banquet, that would happen three days from the end of the run, the date of the run would be engraved again, this time with the color of your and your mate’s choice, to signify their meeting and when they found themselves. But Jongdae only had one date engraved, from three years ago, and he hated seeing that date and wearing them.

They went quietly this time, it was Chanyeol who couldn’t stop being an octopus with him. Chanyeol’s tall frame engulfed Jongdae’s, long legs almost tripping as he tried to walk alongside with Jongdae, arm thrown over his shoulders and the other holding him by his chest. It would be funny and if the situation was different, probably everyone, including Jongdae, would be laughing of how much Chanyeol looked like an over-caring puppy.

They had taken the longer way, more time walking but less people being obnoxious towards Jongdae and them, but they would have to face the pack some time. For Jongdae it wasn’t slow enough. The loud sounds of music and talks were the first thing Jongdae noticed then the forest was thinning and the grand clearing, an area before the delimited space of the run, was starting to appear and with that the other pack members too.

Some looked at him, again with the same pity and unjustified disgust in their eyes, nothing that Jongdae wasn’t used to.

The area where the Alphas were supposed to go was the third and last one, the groups were divided into their respective classification. Alpha, Beta and Omega. The first group to go was the Omegas, per tradition it was usual that Omegas and, sometimes, Betas would run and hide, so their true mates would prove themselves when finding them through the maze that was the forest during the run.

Jongdae went quietly, shoulders slumped and head down, he could feel the worried stares from his friends and knew they weren’t talking to not worsening his state and he felt their care for him through their bonds with him. He knew that when he entered the tent that would be the last time he would see his friends till the run finished.

When they got to the front of the tent he turned to them, Chanyeol who had already released him went in for another hug, almost taking him off the ground while he quietly chuckled and gave little taps to his friend’s back. As he detached from the hug he could see Chanyeol’s eyes moist and he ruffled his hair to console him. Baekhyun was next, probably because he wanted to be near his mate and take care of him, he enveloped Jongdae in a hug “Don’t you forget, you deserve someone just as anyone in there.” He whispered quietly “You are worthy, Jongdae.” He squeezed him once again, gave him a smile and went to Chanyeol’s side to comfort him, the other having heard what his mate was saying to him, had silent tears already falling down his face.

Minseok and Luhan hugged him together, arms thrown at his sides. They stayed close for some time and as they withdrew from the hug, both of them had matching smiles, lovable and encouraging. Jongdae watched the four of them, gave a shaky smile in return, turned around and took a deep breath before entering the tent for the fourth time.

Inside the tent was totally different from the outside.

Silence stretched in the tent, there were some chairs scattered inside and few people were seated there but others were dispersed through the area, sitting on the floor or walking, unable to keep still.

Jongdae could feel eyes on him the minute he entered, he tried to make them invisible, he didn’t need to feel more nervous than he already was. He walked quietly to one chair that was beside one of the tent’s walls, sitting quietly and waiting for the volunteers to call them when the ceremonial music would start.

The first part of the song would be played and the Omegas were free to run, the second part after ten minutes indicated it was the Betas’ time and the third and last, after another ten minutes, was for the Alphas. After that the music would stop and only be played again when the moon is at its highest point, the time when everyone should already be with their mates.

The time tickled slowly now, many of the Alphas there were anxious for the run to start since this was their first run. Many of them couldn’t keep still, walking around, nervous twitches such as tapping their foot or rubbing their hands and, even though the silence was permanent on the tent, some whisper like conversations, mainly from alphas that had their friends there, could be heard.

Jongdae tried not to listen to the conversations, trying to focus on the whim to find his someone, even if they weren’t Junmyeon. It was futile, he could hear perfectly them talk about him, never using his name, always treating him like a problem instead of the person he was. He heard disgust, fear of becoming like him and the thing that hurt the most, he heard silence from people that could defend him.

The first song started playing. The sounds of drums filling the space, making the floor shake with the intensity. The murmurs didn’t stop, they seemed even more frenetic. _“I’m so nervous! I hope to get my mate quickly, I don’t want to be alone for years like_ **_him_ ** _.”, “What if I don’t find them now? I need to find them! I’m not defective like_ **_him_ ** _, I’m sure there will be someone for me.”, “I’m sure the_ **_defective Alpha_ ** _won’t find anyone, again. More to us, isn’t it?”_ and many more whispers made his head spin.

The turmoil inside Jongdae got bigger, all these thoughts about staying calm and collected running out of his head, he couldn’t even perceive time flying as the only thing he could think was if this year was going to be the same thing.

The second song started, the drums that had slowly faded came back with full force, shaking everything that was around. Jongdae could feel the vibrations as if they were inside him, his heart beating strong and erratically.

One second he was seated, hands squeezing the top of his knees trying to keep calm in the midst of everything as his eyes were trained on them, and the next second the loud and deafening beat of the drums had picked up again. He could see figures running, the second door of the tent opened.

Jongdae got up, shaky, and went to the door. Since everybody was already out, he could only see them entering the forest designed for the run but he didn’t care, he ran opposite, to the other side of the area.

He didn’t want to find out that it was true what all the others said, that he was mateless. He ran to get away from everything, even if that meant running away from Junmyeon.

He wanted to escape there, to go to his home. _Find his home._

Jongdae knew it was almost impossible to get out from the area of the run, the space was fenced with a wall to protect the ones that were in the run, protected from people that weren’t supposed to be there, and to make it easier for the pairs to find each other.

He was feeling, something primal that pushed him further, because he knew he would get to somewhere safe, to his _home,_ and so he ran. As he entered the forest, he realized that there was no one around that part and that the trees were thick enough to cast a shadow even in the middle of the day. He ran, but not as fast as before, trying to recognize his surroundings and after some time, exhaustion and thirst made him look forward to find somewhere he could at least drink water and rest, even if it was only for a bit.

He found a small stream of water and, as he was drinking some of it, he started to hear noises. He stopped everything he was doing, trying to listen carefully to identify the noises, as they got louder, he realized the sounds were from a group of Alphas and, probably, Betas. It was a known tactic, make a group and try to find omegas, that usually stay close to one another, making it easier to find their mates. What people don’t know was that these groups, even if they were small, tried to cause a ruckus almost every time, claiming that an already “mated” Omega or Beta was theirs or even threatening and frightening youngers and innocents that were in the run. Last year Jongdae had a quick encounter with one of this groups and he still felt bitter by their harsh words and even more harsh actions.

Jongdae felt himself freeze, fear clouding his mind and without thinking he ran, even though he tried to make as less sounds as possible, he knew they had heard him.

 _“What’s there?”, “Did you hear that?”, “I think it’s another Alpha.”, “Another Alpha alone and this far?”, “Ah! It must be the_ **_defective fuck_ ** _… Let’s have some fun with him? Pass some time till we find our mates.”_ They all laughed and his blood ran cold as he could hear them running in the direction that he was, all of them were used to hunt and run through the Pack’s forests, on a normal day Jongdae still couldn’t keep up with them even more now that he was still tired because of the cold he had the same week. He knew they were going to get him at any time.

He ran and ran but Jongdae had to stop, his breath was shallow and he felt at the merge of a panic attack, suddenly he felt a hand hold him by his forearm and drag him. Then he found himself on a cave, Jongdae was ready to fight and try to escape there, when it hit him.

_Home._

His body locked up, he felt unable to do anything rather than to look at the person in front of him. He could hear the group that was following him, but for now they were far, far away, from him and from the one that _was his home._

The light shone through the cave and abruptly Jongdae felt worried, the face of the person in front of him was shiny, small tear drops glued to lashes and running on their face, like small stars and comets.

Without thinking Jongdae put his hand on the small face, cleaning the tears that had dried there. He realized what he was doing and as he started to take his hand away, guilty and regretful smile on his face as he was ready to apologize, a warm and small hand trapped his, keeping Jongdae’s hand on the fluffy cheeks.

The head beneath his hand inclined a bit, smushing the cheeks on his palm, as if they wanted the heat, care and love Jongdae could give them.

Jongdae couldn’t contain himself anymore. “You are so beautiful.” He felt the cheeks warm, a rosy tone to them as he saw the person’s lashes bashfully flutter, and he asked worried “Why are you crying, Junmyeon?”


	6. Chapter 6

The boy dropped his head, looking at the ground, and imperceptibly shivering as if he was remembering something painful, Jongdae felt the need to envelop him in his arms but he refrained himself in fear that he would cross boundaries, when a thought crossed his mind. He should try and be strong for him, be enough and deserve being Junmyeon’s mate. Junmyeon was his mate, his  _ home, _ and he shouldn’t refrain himself when caring and giving comfort to his mate.

Jongdae got closer to him, the hand that wasn’t on his face was now on the other's waist, keeping them together. He turned Junmyeon‘s head towards him, angling his head so both of them were really facing each other, eye to eye.

Junmyeon’s eyes were full of tears, eyebrows drawn together, and Jongdae’s heart was breaking. He knew the other was already crying before he got there but seeing the fresh wave of tears and the pitiful look Junmyeon was displaying made it much worse, Junmyeon was someone who tried to never show his emotions, tried to be perfect, and seeing him now only showed he was in deep distress and that he did trust Jongdae to see this vulnerable part of him.

“I was scared, Jongdae.” He whispered breathless “All these years I knew I had to find someone today, to help me when I’m the leader but” he sniffed “I was scared of who would be my mate. I wanted someone that really loved me, respected me and cared for me as an equal, not the future leader.”

Jongdae’s hand on Junmyeon’s cheek slowly traveled from his face to his back, enveloping the other in a more intimate hug, both of them tightly gripping each other, relishing on the feeling of being, finally, together with their other half.

“Jongdae…” He said, breathless and reverent, “Even before I presented, I knew you were the one for me but” Junmyeon choked, almost a sob “I was so scared to find out if I was wrong, I couldn’t imagine anyone but you. Couldn’t imagine anyone who would love me and understand me like I know you do.”

Jongdae felt tears prickling his eyes, knowing that there was someone who loved him and that he could love back was too much for him. As someone who thought he was alone in this world, that confession made him feel so many emotions, weak in the knees and with excitement under his skin.

“Can we sit, Junmyeon?” He laughed quietly and with a blush he admitted “I’m too nervous to be up right now.”

Junmyeon giggled, all carefree and cute, Jongdae felt the need to pinch and kiss his pink cheeks all over.

“We can!” He said “But!” He looked at Jongdae’s eyes, a sly look on his face “I really wanted to kiss you right now…” He pouted in Jongdae’s direction “We should kiss right here, don’t you think?”

Jongdae was speechless, he looked at Junmyeon, the other was already looking at him, expression thoughtful. “Would you like it?” He asked.

“Yes! I- Of course!” Jongdae said, he felt momentarily stupid, ashamed of his eagerness but one look at Junmyeon’s amused and pretty smile made every doubt fly away.

Jongdae looked at Junmyeon as he quietly put his hands on his shoulders, all the while looking at him, he saw the other quickly licking his lips, entranced by the sight he did it too. Junmyeon got closer, his face mere centimeters away from Jongdae’s. He closed his eyes, the nervousness and proximity making him unable to look at Junmyeon anymore, his hands were now holding the other’s waist, gripping it, just to anchor himself.

One second he could feel Junmyeon’s warm breath really close to his face, he impulsively gripped a little tighter the waist underneath his hands, the next second he felt Junmyeon’s pink and soft lips on his.

It was quick and tender, a little peck, and Jongdae felt electrified, he swore his face was in flames, lazily opening his eyes, afraid that it was all a dream, only to find Junmyeon opening his, face flushed and timid smile.

Both of them giggled, foreheads touching, and when they looked at each other it was already like their second nature, eyes closing and lips gently touching. Earning to be close and to feel the rush of having an intimate contact with their mate.

“Well” Jongdae started after a long kiss “I really think we should sit now. I think I’m trembling more than I was before.” He said with a little bit ashamed, he wished he was only joking but the kisses really did make Jongdae all nervous and excited at the same time.

Junmyeon laughed, withdrawing while still holding Jongdae’s hands in his, and took them to the side of the cave, where they could lean against the cave’s walls and still be on their own little world.

Jongdae seated himself against the wall and gave a little squeeze to Junmyeon’s hands, showing him where to sit. They stayed there, Jongdae leaning against the wall and Junmyeon in the middle of his legs, his back to Jongdae’s front and his head resting on his shoulder. Jongdae’s hands traveled from his hair, dragging his fingers as once Junmyeon had done for him, running his fingers over Junmyeon’s arms, softly squeezing as if to see if it was all a dream. Jongdae would run the tip of his nose over Junmyeon’s neck, feeling the soft rose and lavender scent the other had.

They stayed there for hours talking, sharing thoughts, confessions and stories from when they were younger. Jongdae couldn’t believe that he had the one he loved in his arms, and as Junmyeon had told,  _ confessed _ , he loved and yearned for him, he wanted the other to know how he felt about him too.

“I always felt helpless… First my mother dying and then my father” Jongdae took a deep breath “some part of me feels relieved my father never blamed me for killing my mother but I still think that if I wasn’t alive maybe she could still be here.”

In Junmyeon eyes there were tears, his eyes red and burning as he listened the heartfelt confession from the one person he loves.

And as small, shining tears ran through his own face, Jongdae was enveloped in a hug, a warm and caring hug, that made him realize he wasn’t alone in the world, he had his own half.

“I-“ Jongdae stopped a little, trying to hold the flood of tears from his eyes “I have never felt deserving of anything or anyone. Never believed that I had someone out there that was perfect for me” He hugged Junmyeon, the other cleaning the tears that still rolled down his face, “But when I realized that you were of age, that you would be on this run, I never wished for finding a mate more than I did that moment.” He took a deep breath, the corners of his mouth curving up in a smile, “Junmyeon, I truly love, care and respect you and I hope I can continue to do it for as long as we live.”

Both of them hugged and kissed, continuing to get to know each other better. They laughed and teared up, sharing their embarrassing moments and deepest fears and insecurities.

They were in the middle of kissing, already becoming used to it and addicted to each other, hands touching, squeezing and running everywhere, when the drums started to pick up again. At first none of them noticed, too focused on feeling each other up, but as they stopped to breathe the sound became apparent and both of them looked at each other, excited yet nervous, and quietly, without rushing, both of them got up, hands clasped as they walked to the other side of the enclosure, going to the open gate, where the whole pack was waiting for them.

Jongdae was nervous, fearing what people would say of him and of being mates with Junmyeon.

When they got there, hand in hand, it was clear for everybody, the shouts and laughs stopped, the only sound was of the unstoppable music, that would only stop after the last person or couple that got out of the area appeared. Everybody was looking at them, disbelief, pity, anger and many other emotions. He couldn’t see his friends from there but he knew that because of the silence that stretched they knew he was there.

Junmyeon was in front of him, smile radiant on his face, daring anyone to say anything about his mate, the one that was perfect for him, and in his humble opinion the most perfect out of everybody. Jongdae couldn’t help himself, seeing his mate smiling proudly because of him made his insides twist and he smiled too, but only at Junmyeon, getting closer to him and squeezing his hand.

Jongdae could, now, see his friends getting closer, Baekhyun holding Chanyeol’s hand, both of them running to him and Junmyeon with big and happy matching smiles. Behind them, at a more moderate pace, Minseok and Luhan were coming too, proud smiles attached to them. Before any of them could get there, Junmyeon’s dad, the leader, appeared in front of them.

Junhoon looked at both of them, serious face on, but as he saw Junmyeon’s big smile and their interlined hands, a joyful loud laugh was out of his mouth, he enveloped both of them in a hug, hands gripping them closer to him. He pulled back from the hug, kissing softly the top of Junmyeon’s head.

He then turned to Jongdae’s side, offering a hand to him, which Jongdae promptly accepted. They shook hands, “Welcome to the family, son.” He hugged Jongdae, strongly but still caring, and looking behind his shoulder, Jongdae could see his friends all smiling at him, eyes watery, and then, Junmyeon, smiling softly at him and his father, eyes squinting slightly, the look Jongdae knew was only for him.

From this moment to beyond nothing mattered for him anymore, just Junmyeon’s happiness


	7. Chapter 7

After Junmyeon’s father publicly accepted Jongdae, everybody changed the way they treated him, even though there were less hateful and disgusted looks towards him, he still felt them sometimes. But he didn’t stay close to the Pack’s village to get acquainted with his new freedom.

After talking to his friends, who hugged them both, and surprisingly talking to a Sehun that came to congratulate them and present them to his mate, a kind Beta named Yixing, they were off, not without some suggestive looks and remarks from their friends and even from Junmyeon’s father.

_ (“Father!” Junmyeon had said, sounding scandalized, his cheeks red from embarrassment. _

_ “What? Don’t make that face at me, Junmyeon!” Junhoon scoffed “As if no one is aware of what  _ **_any_ ** _ mated pair do after the run.” He grumbled. _

_ Junmyeon only looked more in shock, he gripped Jongdae’s hand, “Ok! Enough of this! We are going now!” He walked quickly, trying to still seem unaffected, even though his still flaming cheeks showed the contrary. _

_ “Have fun! Very excited to meet my grandbabies soon!” Junmyeon’s father had said, cackling as an embarrassed Junmyeon almost ran, carrying a flustered Jongdae by the hand.) _

The two of them went to Jongdae’s house, far away from everything and everyone. The three days after the Run and before the banquet was spent inside Jongdae’s, now theirs, house, getting to know each other even more and getting acquainted with each other’s bodies, savoring, finally, being more intimate with each other.

They would occasionally at the end of the afternoon stroll to Jongdae’s garden, eating fruits and tasting them on each other’s mouths.

It was sweet and loving, hands touching, exploring and caressing any part they could find.

At the end of the three days, both of them were happy and overflowing with love, as many of the newly mated couples. The banquet was big and beautiful, cheerful and happy, the Pack’s strength and ties getting stronger at each newly mated couple that sealed the ritual.

When it was Junmyeon and Jongdae’s time, both of them smiling, went to the huge altar, Junmyeon’s father and his second in command asked them if they accepted each other as their rightfully mate and as both of them said yes, a small cut would be made on their right palms, both of them holding each other’s hands and letting the blood, that had blended together fall into a small pot that would be burned to symbolize the consummation of their love and that their bond would be unbreakable.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning had started again, sun up in the sky, birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees as a melodic voice echoed through the once silent house.

Junmyeon woke up slowly, his ears catching the soft notes first and then as he felt the place beside his on their nest, he only found the furs and blankets cold. Opening his eyes, the first soft sun rays met him. He blinked tiredly, trying to shoo away the sleepiness from him. He seated on Jongdae’s and his nest, feeling more alert, looking for traces of his mate and pup’s loud beings when he realized the soft tunes he was hearing weren’t a dream.

Junmyeon silently paddled through their house, soft steps to not disturb the gentle singing, to his son’s little bedroom, there he could feel himself falling in love all over again. Jongdae was seated on their son’s small nest, the baby in his arms, as he softly gazed at him with a small smile on his face, singing the song that he had made for Junmyeon, affectionate lyrics about their run, about the hugs and words they had shared on that beautiful day.

He stayed for some time looking at them, heart almost bursting of how much he loved both of them. Quietly he inched closer to the nest, his eyes momentarily finding Jongdae’s. Junmyeon seated beside his mate, hand already brushing their son’s hair out of his little forehead and looking at his small face he couldn’t believe he got so lucky in having a mini version of the person he most loved.

His hand rested on Jongdae’s arm that was holding his son, fingers lightly brushing on it, he looked at his mate’s face, eyes connecting and smiles appearing. Jongdae stopped singing, still looking at him as his smile appeared, eyes squinted.

“Good morning, my love.” He said softly, aware that their son was a light sleeper, he kissed Junmyeon’s lips gently. “Did you sleep well?” He inquired after.

Junmyeon mumbled a small “Good morning.” Too entranced with his mate’s softness, he nodded at the other’s question, “Would have been better if you had stayed with me there, or even if you brought Daeul.” He added.

Jongdae continued with a soft smile, “Didn’t want to wake you up, yet. Daeul was a little cranky, figured that singing to him would be better.” He looked at Daeul, eyeing him gently as his hand caressed his little head.

Junmyeon rested his head on the other’s shoulder, “Thank you.” He put a little kiss to Jongdae’s neck, “I love you.” He simply stated, feeling the way that Jongdae had preened, smiling too, at the soft kiss on the top of his head. “Let’s stay here for a little more, then we have to get ready to go to Minseok’s house, lunch will be there and Luhan is excited for Xiulan to play with Daeul.”

Jongdae scoffed “He knows that our son isn’t a doll for their daughter to play, right?” He looked a little incredulous “Naeun is almost the same age as her. Daeul should stay with Jia and Jihoo.”

“Daeul plays well with all of them. Don’t worry, I’ll be taking care of him” He let out a sigh, “Let’s rest before this little puppy wakes up.” He laughed quietly, throwing an arm over Daeul and Jongdae, side hugging them.

Jongdae got comfortable, reclining a bit more against the wall, and started singing again. He loved this type of morning, slow and quiet, the other two dozing off as they listened to him.

Sometimes Jongdae would be plagued with sad thoughts and deep anxiety because there were still people who didn’t trust him enough, thought he had cheated to get Junmyeon, that he was undeserving or that he was less of a person than everybody else was. Every time those thoughts consumed him and made him unable to live, he would always do something Baekhyun had told him, sit by his garden, while working quietly, and think about all the good things that happened because the good things made the bad seem small.

Every time Jongdae would remember his friends and how they helped him through the most painful and challenging times, the love that had grown between him and Junmyeon and how he is happy to wake up before the sun is even up yet just to see Daeul’s serene sleeping face, so small and fragile, and hold him.

He is so thankful for Junmyeon giving him another part of him, another family he only dreamed of having, he never thought it would be possible for him, he tries every day to be a better person and to deserve all the things that happened to him.

Jongdae continues to see his friends almost daily even though they have children to take care, they always try to meet each other. He tries to be a good dad to Daeul, taking care of him and teaching him everything he can, tries to be a role model he knew his father dreamed of being but couldn’t be.

And Jongdae loves Junmyeon, he truly loves him and he feels as if every day he falls even more in love with that man. He is so kind, always trying to help and listen to everybody that needs; he is so soft, so caring towards him and Daeul, soft looks, smiles and touches, all full of love; and he is so beautiful, Jongdae loves to see him, watch his face, his mannerisms, his body, from all over he is so beautiful that Jongdae can’t imagine not hugging him, not kissing his pretty lips and face, he can’t even think about staying away one minute without seeing the eternal raw beauty that is Junmyeon.

Jongdae knows that all of this happened for a reason, knows it was their fate, destiny playing its games, so that he could understand, in the end, what true and timeless love is.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this story and I consider it like one of my babies. I'm very happy to finally post it and share the Suchenist agenda with you guys! I was very nervous since this is my first, and until now, the biggest story I have written and posted it. I'm very thankful for this FicFest and my amazing beta who worked closely with me and gave me the motivation to finish it. Hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
